Of Bats and Cats
by 01XxUtauHoshinaLovesIkutoxX01
Summary: Little Storys of The Brother and Sister Utau and Ikuto! :) Warning T! Beacuse of curses, bad words and a touch of violance later in different Chapters and Amu Appering (LATER) and Mentioned . Family Momants only! and Utau Obbsesion of Her brother. :3 Please be Nice with Reviews, First Shugo Chara! Fanfiction, Please be nice


**A/N:**** Hi people! These are Random One Shots in a story of different genres. It's Called Bats and Cats (Utau and Ikuto) see? : )**

**I Don't Own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Of Hair Brushes, Hair, Pyjamas, and Brothers_

**Third person POV**

_Every Day when Utau brushes her Hair after she takes it out of it's Twin Pigtails she always had to have some one brush it for Her. Last time she tried to brush her hair, she got frustrated and threw her brush out the window making it hit a random passing person and she also lost that Gold and silver swirl designed brush, She also had to have a hair designer and her Manager brush her hair. When Ikuto Found out Her hair brush she was missing, so he got her a new one and said he found it in one of her draws._

**-Family Moment Line : )-**

**Utau's POV**

I sighed as I picked up The sleek black hair brush with a purple-Blue Butterfly on it with Gold lines on the back extending outwards like the sunshine's Rays with a Icing like Pink Blooming Lotus growing behind it's Beautiful Multicolour Indigo wigs.

I turned around to face my Creamy Yellow coloured dressing Table with a Huge Crystal Mirror Built in to it with pink Lines flowing around the edges, I lifted the Beautiful Designed Brush that Ikuto Found for me to my long Butter coloured hair, As I placed the brush on one side I started downwards getting to my mid-Hips before I gave up and called Iru and Eru to help, But they got it past my hips saying they couldn't Budge it down anymore.

I thanked them and grab the gorgeously designed brush and threw it at the wall in Anger "Damn My Hair and this Stupid Hair Brush!" I shouted and felt Angry Little tears well up in my eyes but I wiped them away and walked over to The Still-Intact Brush and picked it up.

"I'm Sorry Butterfly" I said to the brush as I placed it on my dresser and sat on the Soft Pillow like Seat and sighed. "I hate my Hair" I said to my Reflection as it mimicked and mimed my actions back at me.

"I kinda like your hair" I heard as I turned and Narrowed My eyes at my Brother Ikuto. "Well I don't" I said as I huffed and crossed my Arms Turning away from him. "What was the Bang?" He said as He walked in to my Blue-ish black room and shut the Dark wood painted Dark blue door.

"I threw my Hair Brush out of Anger…again…at the wall" I said as I looked at my Stunning Brush that still had its polished look even thou I threw it at the wall. "Want some help with your Hair?" He asked as he stood behind me and picked up my brush. "Shouldn't you be out bugging Hinamori Amu?" I asked as he sighed.

"No, I decided I would stay home for once" He said as he Picked up a Strand of My Butter Coloured Hair and ran the brush through it. "Why?" I asked as he picked up more stands of Hair with the teeth of the brush. "Because" He said as he brushed one side of my hair.

"Because?" I repeated back as he started on the other side of my Hair by picking up some more stands with the butterfly brush. "I thought that my little Sister would like me home once in a while" He said as he collected more stands again.

"And because that Bat Pyjamas look Funny on you" He said with a chuckle and a pull of the bat Wigs on the back of My Red Top after he was done with my hair. I replied "Oh yeah, Like the Cat eared Hoddie isn't funny" I said with a pout and a tug on one of the Cat ears.

"Well at least I brushed your hair for you" He said as he ran his fingers through my Sunshine Butter Hair. "Feels like a waterfall" He said as he gave me Hug from Behind. "Thank you Big Brother" I said as I turned around in his arms. "Yeah, yeah" he said with a Small Smile

Okay, **'He so doing my hair tomorrow' I thought.**

**A/N:**** Okay, first Shugo Chara Fan fiction, Please be nice with reviews and be kind! Thank you for viewing this 1****st**** one, there will be more. See you in the next 1! Bye!**


End file.
